


Love Game

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, F/F, Femslash, Master/Slave, Non Consensual, Porn, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicci's not quite sure what she wants, except this. Written for the femslash kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

"You are overstressed, mistress."

Nicci gritted her teeth as Kahlan's voice just vocalized the thoughts in her head. For a moment she felt irritated as tension overflowed from her mind to make her limbs twitch. Then she turned—then she saw Kahlan's face. Sweet Kahlan. Dear Kahlan. Confessed Kahlan. The irritation faded as Kahlan hesitantly stroked Nicci's hand, worry and adoration in her blue eyes. Nicci let out a short breath. "Perhaps."

"What can I do?" Kahlan asked, voice trembling with eagerness.

 _Love me_ , Nicci immediately wanted to whisper, and then shook herself because she didn't know why. She stood tall, the dark dress she'd chosen surrounding her like her skin surrounded the powers that flooded relentlessly through her veins, and she looked into the eyes of the once-Mother Confessor. Kahlan's leather dress and corset, tightly bound like protective armor, left parts of her bare and vulnerable. Vulnerability was honesty; and when it came to the Mother Confessor, there was no need to wear a mask.

Yet with Kahlan like this, there was no need for Nicci to wear anything. Freedom, throwing control aside, whispered its sweet temptation to her mind. She shivered, and not breaking her concerned gaze, Kahlan wrapped her fingers around Nicci’s. “Mistress?” she asked again with eyes both soft and fierce.

Nicci raised her hand and reached out to stroke Kahlan’s hair. It was so soft like her skin, and Nicci was hardly in awe of anything but Kahlan’s beauty still shook her world. “We have time,” she said, as her hand cradled Kahlan’s cheek. Kahlan gently pressed into it with eyes fluttering at the joy of that touch. “Come,” Nicci ordered, withdrawing her hand and turning away with a sudden judgment.

Even in this broken town, one cabin lay almost untouched. Abandoned rather than destroyed. Soft light streamed through its windows, marking the warm wooden floors, handcut boards worn shiny-smooth with many a traversing step. Nicci could breath out, forget the world, forget any notion of regret. She turned on her heels as she entered the room, skirts brushing against the floor, and stopped Kahlan with a raised hand.

“What do you need me to do?” Kahlan asked, almost a whisper in her awe.

“Undress me,” Nicci said as she looked into those Confessor eyes.

Kahlan swallowed visibly, modestly lowering her gaze as she stepped forward. Then her long fingers rose to Nicci’s corset, finding the tiny buckles and undoing them with only the smallest of sounds. A little of the pressure was gone and something stirred in Nicci, but she held her breath and watched her orders carried out from behind hooded eyes.

Kahlan slipped the leather tunic and neck-guard free next, fingertips brushing like a breeze against Nicci’s skin and making it feel heated at the coolness of her touch. Nicci held still as stone, focusing on her heartbeat and trying to keep it steady with her breath. Kahlan stepped closer, just an inch away as she found the black laces holding Nicci in the black dress. Her body, her han—Nicci forgot that there was separation between them as Kahlan stripped her of the flowing barriers. The submissive woman’s eyes glanced upward for a brief second as she finished unlacing, letting the garment fall in a heap, letting Nicci’s bare body free. Nicci could almost hear her power sing out and she wanted to gasp for a full breath.

Kahlan’s eyes were straying. Her breasts were heaving, even as she kept her lips closed to keep her countenance steady, ready for her mistress’s commands. Nicci watched, though, as Kahlan’s hands twitched and her gaze widened.

“You like it?” Nicci asked with pointed curiosity.

As if ashamed of being caught indulgent, Kahlan’s eyes rose, but her pupils were darkened as she murmured, “Very much.”

Nicci’s hand strayed to Kahlan’s waist, and she wasn’t sure which one of them trembled first as if struck by lightning. Her hand caressed upwards, finding the smooth curves of Kahlan’s breasts, brushing the top of them with her thumb. Kahlan’s eyes closed for a second as she shivered and leaned into the touch, lips pressed together to keep her from moaning. It was too perfect, and Nicci felt too free. Her other hand lifted Kahlan’s chin and she leaned in to kiss her.

It was supposed to be brief, just a touch. Nicci didn’t expect the rush when Kahlan’s lips became soft in surprise. She burned and pressed for more, slipping her tongue in when Kahlan’s lips parted, kissing more deeply than she ever had before. It made her throb, and then it made her pull back, biting at Kahlan’s lower lip as she did so. The sight of the fresh swell to those lips, red as pomegranates, made her words come out halted. “Pleasure me.”

The Confessor had never dropped to her knees like that before, breath quick with eagerness. Even now she made no sound, even as her breasts fluttered with the quick beat of her heart. Nicci looked down at her, at the perfect figure before her naked form, and longed for something she didn’t know how to name. And yet as Kahlan’s hands moved up her legs, she was glad to forget it.

Nicci’s eyes rolled back in her head as Kahlan stroked the back of her hands up Nicci’s thighs, then letting her fingertips dance down Nicci’s belly until it clenched. Nicci curled her hands at her sides, feeling the dampness between her legs and the pulsing power that could overwhelm her. It _would_ overwhelm her; Kahlan would help her release everything. Almost she arched into Kahlan’s touch as it dipped down to her bare sex, gently spreading her folds. But this wasn’t her work to do.

Her own breaths started to come in quick, deep, as Kahlan leaned in. Her long black locks brushed against Nicci’s knees, but then Kahlan’s lips were soft against more sensitive skin and produced a trembling that shot through Nicci’s core and then to every extremity. Her stance widened, giving Kahlan full opportunity.

Kahlan teased no longer. Nicci gasped for breath as Kahlan’s warm tongue danced around her clit, hesitant for only a second before her exploring fingers found Nicci’s pussy. She didn’t hold back her ministration after feeling the clenching need there, the slippery wetness marking Kahlan as Nicci’s own. Had Nicci been without strength of will, she would have been reeling. Her body throbbed with a thousand nerves all in sync, a rhythmic dance of sensation that rocked her with every stroke of Kahlan’s tongue, as she closed her eyes and tried to absorb the fullness of this pleasure.

She moaned when Kahlan let her tongue slide down and around her pussy before licking back up. Slowly—not too slowly, but slowly, as if she was savoring the heat and the flavor of her mistress. Nicci groaned as Kahlan pressed closer, wrapping her lips around the tight bud of Nicci’s clit, sucking softly. Her fingers circled Nicci’s pussy as it tightened, soaking Kahlan in her scent, then drowning them as finally she dipped two fingers in.

Nicci’s hands unclenched at her side, fingers spread and palms arching as she felt the heat of her arousal like flames flickering up every inch of her skin. Chest flushed, nipples taut, hips fighting not to tip into Kahlan’s face with each pull of her mouth against Nicci’s clit. It was power. It was magic. But—love? Kahlan knelt before her, drinking Nicci in like she was life itself, and Nicci deserved and didn’t deserve it.

She told herself she didn’t care, and she reached out a hand for Kahlan’s head. She wanted to feel her, her hair if not her beautiful face. Wrapping her fingers in those curls, she felt the muscles in her belly, her pussy, tangle in a mess; she ordered, in a voice tight with need, “Harder.”

Kahlan’s fingers twisted deep into Nicci’s cunt; Nicci bucked her hips against Kahlan’s hot mouth still sucking at her clit. She was almost ready to scream with release, caught up in a power she didn’t need to control just this once. Kahlan’s fingers curled, pulled out and pushed back in at the same time as she sucked hard. And then Nicci’s body rocked her almost off her feet, and she cried out, hand fisting in Kahlan’s hair as everything exploded within her in a burst that was like pure heat. Her cry turned into a choke as she spasmed, stopping Kahlan’s mouth with a brief tug to let the bliss take its course with no direction. She lost herself for a few golden seconds and didn’t care.

And then she came back, at peace. She was Nicci, and the most powerful han that had ever been collected was still running through her veins stronger than blood. Before her, the Mother Confessor looked up at her with dark eyes and damp rosy lips curved into an unconscious smile. Nicci looked down at her, and let her fingers relax, comb through Kahlan’s hair. The woman trembled, leaned in for more.

Nicci dropped to her knees as she caught her breath, looking straight into Kahlan’s eyes. She leaned in and kissed her softly, tasting herself on Kahlan’s lips.

“You are relaxed,” Kahlan murmured, once Nicci had pulled back.

“And I am glad,” Nicci said in a low voice as she ran her fingers softly down Kahlan’s cheek. She told herself once again, quietly, that there was no need for true love.


End file.
